RAINBOW
by BloodyNightmare14
Summary: "...Aku hanya ingin kau tau, kalau kau tidak sendirian..." Dibalik semua kesedihanmu yang ditemani oleh sepi, pasti akan ada seseorang yang akan menuntunmu untuk keluar dari lingkup gelap dan suram itu, menuju ke pelangi. ... Seseorang itu adalah orang yang akan selalu mencintaimu. Warning: Yaoi, BL, Sho-ai, AU,typo! RivaEren fic.


Title : Rainbow

Pairing : RivaEren

Rated : T

Warning: Yaoi, BL, Sho-ai, AU,typo!

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

* * *

Note: My first fanfic from Shingeki no Kyojin. Hope you like it, enjoy!

* * *

_**RAINBOW**_

_**.**_

* * *

Rivaille POV

Setapak demi setapak yang kulalui, telah mengukir jalan hidupku yang baru setiap waktunya. 'Jalan hidup?' benar juga... Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana jalan kehidupanku sendiri. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, semua itu rahasia Tuhan. Yang terpenting, semuanya bisa dijalani dengan sebaik-baiknya. Mau tau atau tidak tentang 'jalan kehidupan', aku tidak peduli. Yang penting aku sudah mencoba melakukan yang terbaik untuk hidupku sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang kerumah, kuperhatikan langit yang tak cerah seperti biasanya.

'Mendung dan gelap sekali... Tumben.' ucapku dalam hati dengan santai sambil mengambil payung yang diselipkan disalah satu tempat menyimpan botol minum diranselku.

Lalu kugenggam payung lipat itu dan kembali berjalan lagi. Jarak rumah sudah tak terlalu jauh, namun, kalau hujan sangat deras apa boleh buat, aku harus meneduh sementara bersama pejalan kaki lainnya.

Tak lama kemudian, butiran-butiran air yang sudah tak terbendung lagi mulai berjatuhan secara bertahap. Mulai dari rintik-rintik sampai dengan deras sekali.

Hal yang dipikirkan oleh anak SD sepertiku... _'Kenapa harus ada hujan? Apa langit menangis?'_

Pertanyaan itu terus terngiang dikepalaku, lalu aku hanya bisa meneduh bersama pejalan kaki lainnya didepan sebuah gang kecil yang gelap diantara 2 toko yang berbeda. Bahkan, payung yang sudah kupegang tadi, sama sekali belum kubuka.

Hujan yang sangat deras seperti ini... Sangat jarang terjadi di Kota ini.

Lalu aku berpikir kembali, sambil menatap langit dengan ekspresi wajah yang datar seperti biasanya.

'_Sebegitu sedih 'kah kau, langit?...Jangan menangis.'_

Tes.

Aku memperhatikan setiap tetesan dari atap yang melindungi semua orang yang sedang berteduh. Kemudian memejamkan mata, merasakan sesekali cipratan butiran bening menyegarkan itu.

Kemudian kembali mendengarkan suara langit yang sedang menangis. Semakin deras.

Suara tetesan airpun tak beraturan seperti tadi. Kini membuat sebuah melodi yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Suaranya menggambarkan kegundahan yang mendalam, dan...isakkan?

"Hiks..."

Aku mendengar suara isakkan itu. Tapi darimana? Aku terus menolehkan kepalaku kekanan dan kekiri untuk mencari sumber suara.

"...Hiks...Ibu..."

Suara itupun semakin jelas terdengar ditelingaku. Ketolehkan kepalaku kebelakang, melihat sebuah gang kecil yang gelap gulita. Perbatasan antara 2 buah toko. Sebuah jalur yang cukup sempit dan hanya cukup untuk dilalui oleh satu orang.

Kuabaikan semua yang menarik perhatianku tadi suara hujan, percikan-percikannya dan sensasinya. Semuanya kuabaikan hanya untuk mencari sumber suara tersebut.

Kulangkahkan kakiku kedalam dan mencoba berjalan dengan hati-hati. Semuanya gelap. Aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Aku berjalan hanya bergantung kepada instingku saja.

Tiba tiba aku menendang sesuatu, karena rasa penasaran kucoba untuk meraih benda apakah itu. Kubelai permukaannya, kutelusuri lebih jauh, dan kupikirkan apa bentuknya.

Sebuah sepatu.

Berarti benar-benar ada orang disini.

"Hiks...Ibu...Gelap...Hiks..."

Aku mendengar suara itu menjadi sangat dekat denganku. Lalu aku jongkok dan meraba-raba sekitarku.

Kuraba lebih kebawah masih sambil memegang sebuah sepatu itu.

Lalu... Kurasakan sepasang kaki yang agak menggigil karena merasakan dinginnya keadaan saat ini.

Kubantu dia berdiri dengan menopang tubuhnya, lalu keluar gari gang tersebut. Sekarang aku bisa jelas melihat dirinya.

Rambutnya cokelat, dia memejamkan matanya yang masih tersisa bulir air mata, dengan keadaan tubuh yang sangat kotor.

"...Ibu..."

Ucapnya lemah. Ia benar-benar terlihat tak berdaya saat ini, dan dia juga memanggil 'ibu' terus menerus dalam tangisnya. Apa ibunya tega membuang anaknya sendiri?

Karena tidak tega melihat keadaannya yang seperti itu, aku segera membawanya pulang dan menerobos kerumunan orang yang sedang berteduh. Tanpa membuka payung terlebih dahulu, aku jalan terus menempuh hujan sambil menopang tubuhnya yang sedikit lebih tinggi dariku.

Tubuhku saja sudah sangat kesulitan dalam membawa tubuhnya, bagaimana bila aku membuka payung juga? Salah satu dari mereka pasti ada yang terjatuh.

Rumahku yang tinggal beberapa langkah, rasanya masih jauh untuk ditempuh, karena selain membawa beban yang cukup berat, aku juga menerjang hujan dengan nekatnya.

.

.

.

Akhirnya, sampailah kami didepan pintu rumahku, kutekan bel yang berada disamping pintu pagar berkali-kali. Hembusan angin dan curahan hujan yang tak ada hentinya terus menerpa kami tanpa ampun.

Aku merasakan tubuh yang kutopang agak menggigil dan semakin melemas. Karena tak tega melihat keadaannya yang seperti itu, aku menekan bel rumah berkali-kali sampai seorang wanita membukakan pintu perlahan.

Wanita itu sontak membelalakkan matanya saat melihatku yang dalam keadaan basah kuyup, ditambah lagi aku membawa orang asing yang tak jelas identitasnya kemari.

"L-Levi?!" ujar wanita itu panik.

"...Cepatlah Mika-nee! Bantu aku membukakan pintunya!" ucapku dengan nada yang sedikit dikeraskan, berusaha agar suaraku sampai disana.

Lalu tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, wanita itu langsung membukakan pintu dan membantuku membawa'nya' masuk ke rumah kami.

.

.

.

.

"Levi... Dimana kamu menemukannya?" tanya kakak perempuanku, berambut hitam pekat dengan panjang se-leher. Namanya Mikasa.

"...Mika-nee tidak perlu tau."

"..."

Kakakku membalas perkataanku dengan tatapan tajamnya. Begitu pula denganku. Aku tak mau kalah.

"...Jangan keras kepala, cepat katakan darimana kamu menemukannya?"

"Apa hal itu perlu diketahui olehmu? Yang penting kita membantunya 'kan? Masalah tempatnya, itu tidak penting." Ucapku ketus dan langsung memasuki kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri karena kehujanan tadi.

* * *

Normal POV

Mikasa hanya bisa terdiam sambil memperhatikan punggung adik laki-laki kesayangannya itu menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi.

Ia menghela nafas berat karena terus menerus memiliki sifat keras yang sama dengan adiknya. Mereka tidak pernah akur, atau tepatnya... Jarang sekali akur.

Mikasa berdiri dan menatap seorang bocah asing dan terlihat tak terurus itu tengah terbaring tak sadarkan diri diatas futon, lalu pergi untuk mengambil peralatan yang ia butuhkan untuk merawat dan membersihkan anak tersebut.

Sementara Levi yang sedang berendam di bathtub kamar mandi dengan air hangat yang memanjakan tubuhnya, masih memikirkan anak yang baru ia temui itu.

Levi berharap, agar anak itu cepat sadar dan... Bisa mengenalnya lebih jauh.

Karena dipikirannya hanya berisikan sejumlah pertanyaan yang akan ia lontarkan kepada anak itu, Levi langsung segera bangkit dari bathtub dan mengenakan sebuah handuk.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Rivaille POV

Kubukan kenop pintu kamarku sendiri dengan tenang seperti biasanya, kulihat bocah itu sudah berganti pakaian, menggunakan pakaianku yang sedikit kebesaran padaku.

Tubuhnya sudah tidak kotor seperti tadi, sepertinya selama aku mandi Mikasa membersihkan dan mengobati luka-luka kecil yang ada pada tubuhnya.

Kutatap wajahnya yang masih terlelap tenang. Kuperhatikan mata sembabnya yang sangat terlihat.

'_Ternyata benar, tadi dialah yang menangis.'_

Lalu sebuah tepukkan dipundakku menyadarkanku dari lamunan singkatku barusan.

"..." tanpa berkata-kata kutatap Mika-nee sebagai jawaban dari panggilannya.

"...Sekarang giliranmu." Ucapnya singkat, padat dan tidak jelas.

"Giliranku?"

"...Ya. Jaga dia selama ia masih terlelap."

"..." aku hanya diam dan mengangguk pelan, menandakan persetujuan dariku.

Lalu terlihat jelas olehku kalau Mika-nee tersenyum singkat kearahku, dan ia menepuk kepalaku pelan lalu membelainya.

"Kalau kau tidak peduli kepadanya, kenapa kau membawanya pulang? Karena rasa iba dalam hatimu, kau ingin menjadikan dia keluarga kan?" telusur Mikasa.

"...cih." kualihkan pandangan dari Mika-nee, dan meninggalkannya diambang pintu kemudian kududukkan diriku disebelah bocah itu dan memperhatikan setiap inchi wajahnya.

"Levi..." panggilnya dari ambang pintu.

"...Hm?" aku hanya menanggapinya dengan singkat.

"...Dia butuh kasih sayang."

.

.

.

'_Dia butuh kasih sayang.'_

Kalimat itu terus terngiang dikepalaku.

Kutolehkan kepalaku kearah pintu, namun Mika-nee sudah pergi meninggalkan kamarku sejak tadi, mungkin.

Kurasakan sedikit pergerakan dari tubuhnya, dia menggerakkan jemarinya perlahan. Tanpa sadar, kubelai rambut cokelatnya dengan begitu lembut dan hati-hati.

"...Ibu..."

Panggilnya lirih dengan suara yang sangat kecil namun masih terdengar olehku.

"...Ibu...Jangan pergi..."

"...Ibu..."

Kali ini ia memanggil dengan nada memohon, perlahan air mata mengalir kembali dari matanya yang masih terpejam.

"...Jangan menangis." Ucapku singkat, berharap ia bisa mendengar ucapanku dialam bawah sadarnya.

"...Aku pun ditinggalkan ibuku...Bahkan ayahku..." aku terus berbicara sambil membelai rambut cokelatnya yang lembut.

"Tanpa alasan yang pasti, mereka pergi begitu saja... Meninggalkanku dan kakakku berdua dirumah ini."

"Walaupun aku yakin kau tak mendengar ceritaku, tapi aku ingin kau tau...-

_-kalau kau tak sendirian..."_

* * *

_TBC_

* * *

_HALO! TERIMA KASIH BUAT YG SUDAH BACA~~~ XD mind to review?_


End file.
